


arguments.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Their fights were legendary.or:  Anakin and Padmé's arguments always get heated but then always get resolved.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	arguments.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2, drabble 2.
> 
> Prompt 002 - aftermath.

Their fights were legendary. Screaming at each other as though there was no other way of speaking. Sometimes Padmé threw things at him just to get her point across, but Anakin never made her feel unsafe. Once they were finished, once they'd both calmed down, they would collapse onto their bed and calmly talk about the issue. They'd come to some sort of solution and then Padmé would curl up along Anakin's side, and he'd pull her as close as possible. Laying there peacefully was the aftermath of their anger and then all was right in the world once more.


End file.
